


Odds and Ends

by rosecliff



Series: Aphelion [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, a little bit near the end, danny is trans, luv my trans son, none of that underage shit FHDGDFHG, older!Danny, the porn is pretty vanilla though LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecliff/pseuds/rosecliff
Summary: Danny wasn't sure how or when their situation had started; he simply knew he didn't want it to stop any time soon.Besides, it didn't mean anything.





	Odds and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> There's a careful balance of which I like this ship. I'm not quite sure if I've struck it here, but I tried.

It had been about a month since Danny and Vlad had sex for the first time. Even now, Danny wasn’t sure how the event transpired, but he was a far cry from complaining. If anybody were to ask how many times they’d fucked since then, Danny wouldn’t know how to answer. Too many times, he supposed. Not that he’d ever _have_ to have that conversation.

Danny hadn’t told anyone, and he wasn’t planning to any time soon, if ever. Somehow he truly doubted Vlad would tell anyone either--it wasn’t exactly smiled upon for a 22 year old to sleep with somebody in their late forties.

Danny didn’t care. It didn’t mean anything, so it wasn’t like it was taboo, right? 

(He knew that was wrong, but again--he didn’t care.)

The whole thing had been unanticipated and unprecedented, obviously. He wasn’t sure how their fight had become so sexually charged, or maybe Danny had just been frustrated with pent up energy that needed to be expelled somehow.

He had been the one to come onto Vlad after all. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the man would return his fervent enthusiasm with his own. Danny was more than pleased with the results.

Somehow Danny doubted Vlad ever expressed himself sexually all that often--he could only wonder how sexually frustrated the man had been, surely more so than Danny himself, he imagined. But that wasn’t left to mystery very long--Vlad’s actions made it pretty obvious, after all. 

Danny had been home again, this time for the summer from college, fresh out from his junior year. Through the years, Vlad had become...amiable, of all things, Danny supposed. As amiable as a villain could be. How the hell he finally, truly reconnected with Danny’s parents (seemingly; Danny still didn’t buy it) had been a mystery to Danny. He supposed that maybe being in Amity Park for so long wore Vlad down.

Since summer break started, Vlad had already been over for dinner a number of times--but who knew how often that regularly happened. Danny wouldn't know; he wasn't there. It must have been pretty par for the course, he thought, as Danny’s parents set the table for five once or twice a week (Tuesdays and Fridays, Danny took note after the second week). 

Regardless, it was weird. Danny never dreamed that Vlad would settle down, of all things. Despite this, it was more than a welcome change.

Somehow, the man had even managed to continue being mayor for nearly 8 years, even if that time was finally drawing to a close. Danny idly wondered what Vlad would do once he was no longer mayor, but ultimately decided he didn't care.

Outside of his whole human facade, Vlad still toyed with the city as Plasmius, hence why Danny didn’t buy his whole “redemption” act he seemed to be performing. Still, Danny found it entertaining, if nothing else. It gave him something to do when his summer days were otherwise empty.

It was relative. Maybe it had just become routine, and Danny felt less threatened by Vlad’s attempts at being “evil”, but the more they met for another rendezvous, the more Danny believed Vlad couldn’t be all that bad. Not that he’d ever say it out loud. Aside from the occasional collateral damage Vlad would cause as Plasmius and then fix as Masters, it seemed more like the man was bored rather than having any actual goals. 

Well, until recently. Danny wasn’t stupid--he knew Vlad found a new purpose (Danny had to laugh) since they’d first fucked. No more aimless plans or anything like that. No, Vlad had a goal, and Danny knew it was him. It was hilarious, in a way, how nearly desperate Vlad was for him--then again, Danny supposed he must have matched that desperation with his own. Danny didn't have to pretend that he was innocent to their situation, because Danny _knew_ it was fucked, but it really didn't matter. It wasn't like they were _dating_, so it didn't mean anything.

The fact of the matter was that Danny _loved_ the change, loved the attention, and loved the mindless sex. It didn't matter if it was with Vlad. It was a technicality that he ruled out from being important or a red flag.

Since their first encounter, Danny lost count of all the times they continued to meet up. Vlad’s schemes became far more frequent and far less thought through. As a matter of fact, Vlad seemed to be _reaching_ in terms of his plans, to the point _Sam and Tucker_ pointed it out over instant message after Danny had finished up with Vlad one night. 

But Danny could turn a blind eye at that. All he had to do was play the hero, conveniently get Plasmius alone (in locations that also became more and more convenient, as time went on), have sex, and then head home.

Besides, he wasn’t one to talk. Albeit less noticeable, Danny’s eagerness to meet Vlad had all but skyrocketed. Danny supposed it'd be more normal for him to hook up with his friends at college, or maybe strangers over Tinder, anything but _this_. Then again, he was never really all that normal, as loathe as he was to admit it. What was another strange anomaly to add to the list? As far as he was concerned, there was no harm in it. Both he and Vlad were adults, and had an understanding of what this was, and the less critical thinking and emotions that went into it, the better. Danny didn't dare stop to analyze what they were doing.

The routine had become pretty blatant after a week alone. Their second rendezvous was a little awkward--both almost unsure of how to approach the situation. The fight brought the two to an abandoned warehouse, which Danny found only minutely weird. The building was on the outskirts of the city, out of bounds of any destruction they could cause actually _meaning_ anything. And therefore, also out of bounds of any witnesses. 

They fought, launching ecto-blasts at one another, raising shields, blocking punches--it was a stereotypical, balanced fight, like every single one Danny became accustomed to. While they fought, their breath was ragged, but neither spoke--all up until Danny tackled Vlad into an open freight elevator. The two stumbled in a little clumsily, Vlad’s back hitting the wall, eliciting a grunt from the older man.

Danny easily pinned Vlad against the wall, and the two stared at one another, both going still for but a moment. Another beat passed before Danny sneered and leaned in close (too, too close), looking straight into Vlad's eyes.

“Checkmate, fruit loop,” Danny had breathlessly chuckled.

“You truly don’t know a thing about chess, do you?”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Yeah?”

In seconds, his lips were all over Vlad’s, and he tugged the man down by his collar in order to get a better angle to kiss him.

“Daniel,” Vlad growled, hands finding their way down to grab at Danny’s hips possessively, pulling their bodies flush together. Danny frowned, biting at Vlad's lips in minor retaliation before resuming their heated kiss.

Vlad must have hated his position, and the lack of control it implied, because he quickly overpowered Danny and flipped it. Danny stared up at him, fixing Vlad with an unamused stare. 

“Can you really not stand being in control _that_ much?”

Vlad just looked embarrassed. Danny wondered why. 

That didn’t mean Danny wouldn’t put up a fight. Playfully, his wrists Vlad pinned down went intangible, and he flipped the two again. 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Danny hummed as he grinned. 

Vlad averted his eyes to the side, sighing as he gave in to Danny’s dominant position. Obviously it was foreign to Vlad. 

With a smile, Danny leaned in to resume their makeout session. Vlad followed suit with aplomb. 

Danny couldn’t remember much after that. 

Their fifth meeting, Danny had been annoyed and needed to release some pent up frustration yet again. His parents came up with another meddlesome invention that had almost outed his ghost half for the upteenth time, but luckily he dodged it with practiced ease, and he knew that if it raised doubt, Jazz would back him up.

So, he was eager to get on with it and screw Vlad until the other couldn’t stand.

Never before was he more grateful that Vlad was stupid, old, alone, and horny--it just meant that he could get away with far more daring sexual endeavors, and Vlad wouldn't complain or object. Since their last handful of encounters, Vlad was more open to following Danny’s lead, and Danny almost thought he was eager to do so. By now, Danny was feeling relatively confident in their arrangement, and didn't waste anytime with pretending he was after anything but sex.

"Alright, asshole," He greeted, earning an eyebrow raise from Plasmius. Danny didn't care; he was in no mood for pleasantries. “Get ready.”

"Now Daniel," Vlad began, smiling smugly. "That's no way to greet me, now is it, hm?" 

"Don't care," Danny huffed, taking stock of today’s location of Vlad’s choice--not as private as their last few meet ups, but the thrill of getting caught egged on Danny’s rising excitement. Vlad caused a scare at the mall, leaving it close to abandoned. The two raised an unfortunate amount of destruction before stumbling into an out of order bathroom, and Plasmius shoved Danny aggressively against a sink. Danny smiled, allowing himself to shift from ghost to human, signaling the end of the fighting portion of their meet up. Vlad chuckled as Danny’s hopped up and sat on the sink, pulling Plasmius in by his collar for a kiss. 

“Pretty shitty venue today, Plasmius,” Danny breathed between kisses. “When are you gonna pick somewhere more romantic?”

There was no romance in their situation, but Danny liked to tease. Plasmius certainly would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t more invested in the matter at hand. 

Speaking of hands, Plasmius’ slid up Danny’s shirt, causing the younger half ghosts breath to catch in his throat. Vlad’s fingers danced along Danny’s chest scars, leaving Danny to shiver. He liked the feeling. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, damnit. Transform.”

“What, you don’t want to be taken in this form?”

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Danny laughed, throwing his arms around Vlad’s neck before pressing kisses along said neck. He had to admit, the thought was arousing. “But you have a point, you’re hot like this.”

Vlad smiled, laughing airily. 

After that, he obliged to Danny’s previous request with enthusiasm.

All of the sex and situations started to blur together. Danny was surprised he hadn't gotten bored yet, but both of them always seemed to have fresh ideas each encounter of new things to try, and besides, he was overjoyed with getting laid pretty much whenever he wanted.

It was a little weird, a little awkward at times, but more than anything Danny found it absolutely exhilarating. Maybe it had to do with the thrill of their age gap, their hero-villain game, or the extreme debauchery and wrongness of their situation (whatever their situation was), but Danny found he didn’t really care so long as they didn’t stop.

Todays plan had been the most uncreative one thus far; it was like Vlad wasn’t even trying. Seriously, he wasn't. All he had done was show up as Plasmius and cause a scare just by _floating around aimlessly_. He didn’t even have a false motive. In a way, Danny was insulted--Vlad could put a _little_ more effort in, for his sake. But then, he supposed, that would make their situation more thoughtful and tender, and Danny didn't want to _begin_ to think of this as anything other than easy, convenient, purely platonic hatesex. There was no "relationship" involved. It was just their fun game.

Danny had been hanging out with Sam and Tucker when Plasmius made his presence known, conveniently close to where the three had been hanging out. Danny knew it was intentional.

“What does he have to gain with all the mindless attacking?” Sam asked, irritated, as the three watched Plasmius from around the corner of an alleyway during today's most recent episode. “This is like, the third time in the past week. What’s he even after?”

Tucker clicked his tongue, brow furrowing. 

“Maybe he’ll get bored and leave on his own,” He mused. “I mean, Danny’s been stopping him easily _every time_,” Tucker turned to look at Danny. “You honestly don’t even need our help, dude.”

Danny smiled sheepishly, scratching his chin out of nervousness. If only Tucker knew how true that statement was. His best friends didn’t know the half of it, and he _never_ wanted them to find out. They wouldn't understand, or worse, they would think Danny was interested in Vlad.

Which he wasn't. 

“Well, I mean, I’m not complaining,” Danny shrugged. “If he’s gonna be this easy to deal with, then I don’t really mind. Besides, it’s something fun to do.”

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks between each other before looking back at Danny with unreadable expressions. Danny, who raised his hands defensively.

“I-I mean! That sounded, uh, bad, but--”

“It’s fine, Danny,” Sam assured. “Let’s just get this over with. We don’t want to miss the movie.”

“Right.”

Danny knew he was going to miss the movie.

He looked around the corner again with a sigh.

“Guess I should go ghost,” He said, doing just that as he spoke. “How long until the movie again?”

Danny didn't miss Vlad looking around the instant the man’s ghost sense went off from Danny transforming. Danny couldn't help but smile, but he could hold himself back from laughing.

Meanwhile, Tucker checked his phone.

“About 45 minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you guys there?”

Both Sam and Tucker seemed a little thrown off by that. Danny felt a little bad, and smiled reassuringly. 

“I mean, it’s _just_ Vlad. I can handle it!” 

After a moment, the two conceded with almost reluctant nods, looking around the corner with Danny once more. 

No true harm had really been done. As a matter of fact, Vlad was just...floating there, like he didn’t know what to do. He must have been impatient, though, because he suddenly destroyed part of a building with a particularly powerful ecto-blast _for no reason._

“Okay, that was a little much, he could stand to chill,” Danny mumbled, missing the looks Sam and Tucker threw his way. “Well, here I go.” He floated around the corner, turning to give a small salute to his friends. “See ya!”

With that, he turned and flew for Vlad, coming to a halt behind the older half ghost. Despite the older half-ghosts obvious frustration, he didn’t look at Danny.

“You know, you’re the one that’s gonna have to clean that up,” Danny hummed, assessing the damage.

“You’re late.”

“I didn’t realize we were on a schedule. Did I miss the memo?” 

Plasmius finally turned to face him, an unimpressed scowl falling over his face. Without further hesitation, he raised his hand and launched an ecto-blast at Danny, which was easily dodged. 

“Whoa, okay, mister moody,” Danny rolled his eyes, launching a blast of his own at Plasmius. Plasmius evaded the attack with just as much ease to match Danny’s. “Do you even _want_ to pretend to fight, or can we fast-forward here?”

“There’s no theatre in that, Daniel,” He chided. “Think of it as foreplay. No need to be so impatient.”

That launched an involuntary shiver down Danny’s spine. In a way, Danny supposed it _had_ been their form of foreplay. It was like a game of cat and mouse, wherein the roles constantly shifted--sometimes Danny would be the one to corner Vlad, and other times, vice versa; Danny still wasn't sure which part he liked to play more. Hesitantly, he grinned. 

“Fine.”

And so they continued to fight back and forth, neither really putting all that much effort into it. At least, Danny wasn’t trying. Overtime, he let his guard down--his first _and last_ mistake. A glint of light flickered in Plasmius’ eyes, and he grabbed Danny by the collar and _threw him_ into the nearest adjacent building of their fighting.

Danny yelped as he was taken off guard, and without a second thought, he went intangible, slipping through the wall before regaining tangibility and rolling across the floor of the room.

With a long, low, irritated groan, Danny sat up on the floor, taking stock of his surroundings. The gears in his head turned slowly as his eyes widened in realization of where he was:

Vlad’s mayoral office. 

Of course. 

Anticipation curled like a hyphen in Danny’s gut when he stood to his feet, right as Plasmius phased through the wall and landed on the floor. He walked slowly toward Danny, who instinctively took a step back, continuing to back up until his heel kicked the side of Vlad’s desk. Danny glanced down at the offending piece of furniture, unable to help but snort and smile--it was devoid of any paperwork or _anything_ whatsoever. Of course Vlad planned this--Danny wondered if he knew about his plans with Sam and Tucker for the day--he wouldn’t put it past Vlad. His gaze returned to the older half ghost, missing when the man transformed from Plasmius to Masters before stepping up to Danny. 

Danny swallowed, his gaze flitting up and down Vlad's person briefly. Their fighting must have been officially over, he supposed, if Vlad was going to lower his defenses so easily like this. Danny would have been disappointed if he wasn’t so eager for the next act of their little play.

Without further hesitation, Vlad raised a hand and pressed it firmly against Danny’s chest, pushing him down onto the barren desk. It was almost a gentle and loving gesture, but Danny knew better. He had simply let it happen, not putting up a fight--Vlad would have been more forceful if he had to be, and Danny was feeling lazy.

“You’re transparent,” Danny laughed, all the while grinning, and stared up at Vlad as the older man pinned Danny's arms above his head. He laid atop the surface, arching his back. Vlad merely smiled, leaning down to seize Danny’s lips in a sloppy, possessive kiss.

Danny sighed, allowing himself to revert back to his human form as he threw his arms around Vlad's neck. After briefly getting lost in kisses, his fingers found their way to Vlad’s hair tie, and he loosely tugged at it until Vlad’s hair slipped free from it's ponytail. A low chuckle resounded against the kiss in response as Danny wove his fingers in a well practiced movement through Vlad’s hair. Vlad breathed in deeply before tightening his hold on Danny's wrists.

Danny was feeling devious and mischievous. He closed his eyes thoughtfully as he thought of how they could have fun today, and a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, can I try something?” Danny asked breathlessly between kisses, pulling away to look Vlad in the eyes.

“Try something?” Vlad echoed as he reluctantly pulled away from the make out session, staring down at Danny with an amused smirk. “In reference to…?”

“Sex. Duh,” Danny replied simply, blunt, shrugging as if he was completely uninvested in the conversation. Vlad hesitated, but otherwise didn’t seem phased. After a moment, a smile tugged at his lips, and he closed his eyes.

“Hm. And what, Little Badger, did you have in mind?”

"Can I overshadow you?" Danny replied all too quickly. 

Vlad cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, opening his eyes again. Danny definitely did _not_ to find it cute, especially when the man’s brow furrowed incredulously.

"What would _that_ accomplish?"

"I wanna see if I can do something."

"How specific. I can assume you won't tell me what you have in mind."

"Fat chance," Danny grinned. "You're quite astute, Fruitloop."

"And I'm rubbing off on you," Vlad replied smugly. "Though I always have. Even now."

Vlad ground his hips against Danny to emphasize his point. Danny would have been pissed about that statement if he wasn't so turned on and _into_ the situation. In fact, Vlad’s words were wildly attractive to Danny, raising his sexual interest considerably. Instead, he laughed shakily, struggling loosely against Vlad's vice grip. Danny wasn't entirely stupid--he could turn intangible if he really wanted, but it was more fun to put on a show.

There was more theatre in it, after all. Surely his efforts wouldn't go unappreciated. 

“So?” Danny prompted.

Vlad hesitated, calculative. It was a mystery to think of whatever must have been going through Vlad’s head in that moment. Danny idly wondered if Vlad even trusted him enough with this, but he liked to think that the two had an understanding that this--their situation--was different than any other aspect of their relationship. This was, of all things, delicate, yet confident and unwavering. Still, Danny wasn’t going to mess it up, especially not when it felt so good.

One thing Danny had been curious about was the logistics of overshadowing Vlad specifically--would there be different rules, since Vlad was also half ghost? He’d never tried, but he wondered if he could manage to overshadow Vlad while keeping the man aware of his body and feelings.

Danny hoped so, for the sake of what he wanted to do. 

"Alright, I yield." Vlad offered.

An excited laugh escaped Danny at the response before Vlad released his hold on him. He sat up, meeting Vlad face to face before planting a shy kiss on the man's lips. Immediately following, Danny went ghost, and smiled deviously before overshadowing Vlad.

Vlad inhaled sharply has Danny overtook him. 

He waited.

Nothing happened. 

“Daniel?” Vlad asked blankly, frowning.

His hand moved of their own accord, groping himself. Vlad's eyebrows skyrocketed in surprise before he involuntarily spoke. 

“Whoa, so this is what it feels like to be hard? Weird.” He snorted, then paused, furrowing his brow. 

“What on earth…?” A beat passed, and Vlad waited. Suddenly, his body turned him around, sitting him on the edge of the desk. Vlad blinked, gaze falling, opening and closing his hands a few times thoughtfully. It seemed he still, somehow, retained his own agency. At least part of it.

Danny was ecstatic. His plan would work _marvelously_, and it’d be something both he _and_ Vlad could have fun with, together. Just another thing to add to the list, he supposed.

With a smile, Danny (as Vlad) moved to pop open the button of Vlad’s fly. A giddy laugh bubbled out of them as he slid the zipper open. It sounded weird--felt weird, for that matter--for Vlad's familiar voice to be coming out of _him_.

Vlad scowled, face falling. 

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not--I’m not laughing,” Danny hummed. “This is just--cool. I’ve never…” He looked down at himself (at _Vlad_), feeling true wonderment at the feeling of having this body, being so embarrassingly aware of Vlad’s growing erection. He didn’t know what to expect when he thought of having one himself, but it definitely wasn’t this. He liked this. If he was being honest, the older he got, the less dysphoric he felt for not having the organ, but he had to admit it felt good to be there in that moment. If nothing else, it was an experience he’d always dreams of, so being able to at least experience it once was unreal.

“You can feel everything too, right?”

To drive his statement home, Danny slid a hand down underneath the hem of their boxers, and reached around their shared erection. He gave a squeeze, and Vlad gasped, gritting his teeth in some kind of act of disobedience. _Good,_ Danny thought, _More fun that way._

"...Yes," Vlad finally breathed out a sigh, but his voice was tense. Danny almost laughed, but somehow held it back. He was almost dizzy from how turned on he was; he idly wondered if Vlad was having as hard a time focusing as he was.

“Oh? Cool. Sweet. Awesome.” The words sounded weird in Vlad’s voice (at least when spoken in sincere earnest rather than dripping with sarcasm), but Danny's anticipation was growing more and more with each passing second.

Idly, Danny truly hoped that Vlad’s secretary went home for the day, or that the building was empty, because this was definitely not something that would be good for someone to walk in on (not that any of their potential sexual encounters would be good to walk in on, but a one man solo act of masturbation wherein he talked dirty back and forth to himself didn't instill much confidence). Better than Danny actually getting caught with the man, he supposed.

Be that as it may, Danny was overwhelmed. Definitely in more ways than one, on top of that. If his plan was working out how he imagined it would, then Vlad should be able to feel everything he was doing just as he himself could feel it. And maybe it was that--their combined arousal that overwhelmed Danny so much.

It _was_ possible that Vlad had a larger sex drive than him, but Danny was stubborn and discounted that in favor of his own pride. Regardless, Danny swore he’d never felt this horny in his entire life. 

It felt...unreal, obvious reasons aside. He let out a breathy sigh as he released Vlad's erection, and he could feel Vlad's disappointment and irritation that the action caused. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so distracted.

"Don't worry so much," Danny assured, smiling coyly. "We don't exactly have the best position with your pants and boxers still on. Gimme a sec." And as he finished talking, Danny did away with their problem, sliding the offending clothing down Vlad's thighs. He didn't bother with pushing it past that, because, like Vlad, he was feeling pretty impatient. 

Danny wasn't really sure how to masturbate with a dick, but he figured it couldn't be too difficult. He'd jacked off Vlad before, how different could it be?

Danny wrapped one of their hands around their cock, pumping it once, paired with a gun cocking noise, of which he provided. Vlad rolled his eyes immediately. Danny chuckled.

With a sigh, he set a pace, tightening his grip. He sucked in another sharp breath, startled by the intense sensation. 

"Mmh," Danny hummed, using their free hand to slide it up along their abdomen and torso. In a shaky movement, he popped open the top button of Vlad's shirt, quickly followed by the next and the one following that. Once the shirt was undone, he moved his hand to Vlad's chest, brushing a calloused thumb over Vlad's nipple.

Vlad groaned, leaving Danny to grin.

“Feel good, old man?”

“Don’t call me that,” Vlad warned through gritted teeth.

“Why? It’s hot,” Danny chuckled. “You’re hot.”

Danny knew that inflated Vlad’s ego, if just a little bit. Vlad may have been right that Danny didn’t know how to play chess, but he knew how to play Vlad. That’s what counted. 

“But does it?” Danny asked again, after a moment.

“Do you,” Vlad grunted as Danny raised their hand to the tip, squeezing lightly, and pumped his hand back down. “Really have to ask? I know you know the answer, my dear boy.”

Danny felt giddy at the nickname. He wasn’t sure why. He didn’t think too hard on it.

“Maybe,” He teased. “But I still like to ask.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“Not really.”

Vlad seriously must have sounded crazy right now to prying ears. 

After the exchange, Danny relaxed, making themselves as comfortable as he could manage given their position. They fell into relative silence aside from Vlad’s ragged breath and Danny’s moans (possibly Vlad’s moans too, he wasn’t sure; it was hard to tell where his agency began and Vlad’s ended), and Danny threw their head back in overwhelming pleasure as he twisted their wrist just right, causing a jolt to launch up their spine. Vlad laughed. 

“I almost wonder if you’re enjoying yourself more than me,” He hummed. “How charming.”

“What_ever_,” Danny huffed. “I know you like when I feel good, so shut up.”

“Fair enough.” Vlad smiled, and Danny could sense the fondness behind it. He felt warm at that, heart fluttering at the thought of Vlad wanting him to feel good. It was flattering.

That’s all.

“I’m close, I think,” Danny whined after a moment, continuing to flick their wrist in that way that sent jolts of pleasure through Vlad’s body. “We’re close.” He smiled at the thought of literally coming with Vlad, the thought of them in sync winding him up even more, if that were possible. Vlad nodded, sighing agreeably. 

The pace grew more erratic, and without further notice, Vlad let out a broken moan, melding with Danny’s shaky sob, and they hit their climax. Bursts of semen splattered onto Vlad’s thighs, sliding down his dick and onto his hand. 

Danny closed their eyes, riding out the high in sheer wonderment. It felt incredible to come with Vlad, and his heart raced excitedly as he came down. 

Danny stared in awe at Vlad’s softening cock, the mess nearly dazzling him when it was something he was more than part of. He let out one more sigh before phasing out of Vlad, immediately transforming back from his ghost form, sliding down to his knees in front of Vlad. He wasted no time in cleaning up the mess they made, licking along Vlad’s thighs in a languid motion, staring up to meet Vlad’s eyes, which had a haze cast over them. He took Vlad’s dirty hand in his own delicately, taking the man’s fingers into his mouth slowly as he finished cleaning up.

The man brought his free hand to run through Danny’s hair almost adoringly. With a contented sigh, Danny fluttered his eyes shut, resting his head against Vlad’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of being pet. He laced their fingers together.

Vlad’s other hand paused briefly, and he chuckled.

“You’re unbelievable,” Vlad hummed. “Truly quite adorable.”

“Stop it, you sound like you’re falling for me,” Danny teased, opening his eyes to smile up at Vlad. 

It meant nothing, of course. There was no way that was possible, or ever would be. For that to happen would ruin the careful balance of whatever they had, right? So it was therefore not within the realm of possibility. Danny couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the thought...

“So do you,” Vlad argued, looking away from Danny as if he were embarrassed by the statement, but a small smile danced along his face. 

“Anyway,” Danny began, ignoring the warmth that bloomed in his chest at Vlad’s words, lifting his head before standing before Vlad.

“Time to head home?”

“Nah,” Danny replied without thinking, pausing before continuing. “I mean, I could go again.”

Vlad chuckled.

“Good. Because I wasn’t done with you yet.”

“Hehe,” Danny grinned, moving to sit on Vlad’s lap. Vlad hooked his thumbs through Danny’s belt loops, phasing his pants off, tossing them aside. Danny shivered, smiling at the newfound skin to skin contact. 

“No boxers?” Vlad mumbled.

Danny laughed.

“I had a feeling I’d see you today.”

Vlad scoffed.

“Am I truly becoming so predictable?” 

“Yep! I know you a lot better than I think you realize,” Danny laughed.

“Likewise, Little Badger.”

“You _so_ do not.”

Danny absolutely did not like spending time with Vlad. He just liked the sex. Vlad was very good at it, and this way he could avoid the awkward conversation that he was transgender with somebody. He already had that conversation with Vlad, and obviously it wasn’t a problem for the older man. Why bother going through the awkward conversation with someone else?

“Can I ride you?” Danny asked in the silence as Vlad craned his head to bite at Danny’s neck. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Vlad hummed before sucking hard on the flesh at his lips. “I would be honored to have you ride my cock.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Danny beamed, rolling his head to the side to give Vlad easier access to his neck as the man picked a new spot to bite down on. 

They fucked, Danny taking the lead, which he knew Vlad loved, and once they finished, Danny lifted off from Vlad’s cock and laid atop the man, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a fond kiss there. 

“Wonderful results as usual, Daniel.”

“You make it sound like an experiment.”

“I don’t mean to."

“I know. Besides, you’re not wrong,” Danny sighed, closing his eyes as Vlad lifted a hand to lace through Danny’s hair. “I love fucking you. You never disappoint.”

Vlad didn’t reply, and Danny sensed the statement caught him off guard as his hand stilled. Danny didn’t regret what he said, because like everything about their arrangement, it didn’t mean anything beyond what was on the tin.

“Anyway, I’m tired. I’m gonna head before I fall asleep on you.” Danny sat up, stretching his arms up as he smiled down at Vlad. 

“Very well,” Vlad hummed, sitting up and kissing Danny. 

Danny damn near giggled as he stood up off Vlad, going for his previously discarded pants. He picked them up and phased them back on lazily. Vlad stood up after him, echoing Danny’s actions.

“And when will I see you next?”

“Tomorrow?” He grinned. “Tuesday, right? You’re always over. Maybe we can squeeze in a quickie.” 

“That's daring of you. You never cease to surprise me.”

“It’ll be fun. Look forward to it, okay?”

“You know I always do.”

Danny paused. 

“Hey, uh...” He smiled nervously. “You should just give me your number. Maybe I can, uh, come over sometime,” His voice dropped down to a mumble as he rubbed his nose. “I’m kinda getting sick of not doing it on a bed. It’d be a nice change.”

Vlad arched a brow at him, lips quirking upwards in amusement. Shaking his head with a laugh, Vlad pulled out his phone. Danny grinned, pulling out his own phone. 

“How intimate. I suppose it could indeed be a nice change of pace,” Vlad raised his gaze towards Danny. “Are you ready?”

Danny lifted his phone in response, poised to enter in Vlad’s number. 

“You know it.”

Vlad listed off the digits and Danny input them into his device, sending Vlad a text (a simple “bitch”, which surprisingly caused Vlad to laugh--how Danny loved the sound), and with a goodbye kiss, Danny was on his way.

Danny checked his phone as he flew from Vlad’s office, heading home. He couldn’t help but smile at Vlad’s contact information. Eyes flicking towards the time, he paused thoughtfully. Purple and pink hues stained the skyline, and he realized he could still catch the end of the movie--he owed that much to his friends, as spent and tired as he was.

So, without further hesitation he changed course for the theater, phasing in and plopping in a free seat next to Tucker. His friend startled, quickly relaxing and returning his attention to the movie, leaning over as Danny shifted back into human form. Danny missed it, but Tucker scrunched his nose and gave Danny a hesitant look.

“...All good?”

Danny nodded before realizing Tucker wouldn’t see the action in the darkness of the theater. “Yep. Easy as usual.”

They finished the last ten minutes of the film. Danny didn’t really pay attention, his mind swimming with thoughts of Vlad, leaving him feeling happy and warm. It had only been half an hour, but he couldn’t wait for Vlad’s next plan. Anticipation curled in his stomach as he thought of all the ways Vlad would surprise him next time. And if he got impatient, he could always hit Vlad up for a booty call.

As the trio left the theater, Sam and Tucker discussed the movie idly. Danny was still spaced out, and focused back into the conversation as they stopped walking and he realized Sam asked him something. 

“Huh?” He asked, cocking his head at the odd looks both her and Tucker were giving him. 

“Um…” Sam repeated. “How...was, uh, fighting with Vlad?” She asked hesitantly.

Danny wasn’t sure why she sounded so unsettled. 

“Oh,” Danny laughed, rubbing his neck. “Fine--” He winced as his hand ran over his hickies, and he froze. His eyes went wide and he slowly met Sam’s gaze.

“...Yeah?” She replied, crossing her arms.

“Dude, uh,” Tucker interjected. “So…”

This was _so_ awkward. Danny knew they figured it out. He knew what question hung in the air.

Danny looked to his other friend, smiling sheepishly. He just had to play it cool. Maybe they _hadn’t_ figured it out. He hoped, at least.

“How long?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t make us say it,” Sam began. “You didn’t have _those_ before fighting with Vlad.” She nodded toward his neck, eyeing the zone, making it more than obvious what she was implying. 

“What? I did. I had a tinder date a few days ago,” He lied, voice smooth despite feeling anxiety twist in his core. “You must have not noticed.”

“Seriously?” Tucker asked flatly. “Don’t lie, dude. Are you…” He looked away, calculating his next words carefully. “You aren’t, are you? Sleeping with...you know. I mean.”

Danny swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“...Listen,” Danny began quickly. “It doesn’t _mean_ anything, it--”

“Holy _shit_,” Sam interrupted, making Danny flinch. “...I can’t--I can’t believe you. After all the shit he’s pulled? He wants you as his _son_, Danny.”

“Wanted,” Danny corrected. “I somehow _really_ doubt that’s still the case. And if it is, that says more about him than me.” And Danny didn’t really care either way.

“...Oh my god, this is why Vlad’s been attacking more, isn’t it? This is why his plans have been so lame.” Tucker’s eyes widened at the epiphany. His brow furrowed as he fixed Danny with a stare. “Dude, that’s so--he’s like, twice your age. You know how messed up that is, right?”

“It doesn’t _mean_ anything!” Danny insisted, throwing his hands up in the air. “I swear, it’s just…” He sighed in exasperation. “It’s not like we’re dating. It’s just sex.”

And it was, right?

He ignored the expressions his friends wore at the admission.

…Danny was suddenly painfully aware that was a lie. He remembered Vlad’s earlier teasing, and he realized how much water it held. Danny had in fact fallen for Vlad. Or maybe he was still falling. He...liked Vlad. It wasn’t up for debate. He liked when the man expressed any small affection for him, whether it be through carding his fingers through Danny’s hair, or planting soft kisses against his neck that Danny wished meant more than they did, and when he teased Danny. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he absolutely developed at least a little bit of feelings for Vlad somewhere along the line. Vlad didn’t need to know that, though; Vlad could _never_ know.

“Danny,” Sam began, giving him an unreadable expression. “You know you can’t sleep with him anymore. It’s _wrong_. You just can’t.”

“Okay, okay,” Danny replied in frustration. “I won’t.”

He would. He knew Sam and Tucker knew this. Danny wouldn’t tell them that, though.

Ultimately, Danny didn’t _really_ mind that his friends now knew, but he still wished they hadn’t found out. If only he hadn’t gone to the theater--then the tinder date lie would have been more believable. And he knew they wouldn’t tell anybody, but...he couldn’t help but feel immensely guilty. Now he had to deal with the reality of how seriously messed up it was that he and Vlad were having sex, but still, he didn’t want to. But he realized something.

It didn’t change anything. He knew he and Vlad would keep fucking, and he didn’t anticipate it stopping anytime soon.

They had the whole summer, after all.


End file.
